


Sunrise

by MerryWanderer



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Pre-Canon, Romance, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova falls in love, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova is Bi/Pan, The Fold doesn't exist yet, There was another Sun Summoner before Alina, grisha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryWanderer/pseuds/MerryWanderer
Summary: "In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."- Francis BaconBefore Alina Starkov, before the Fold, there was another Sun Summoner. Before the Darkling became a monster, he was just a man, lonely and wanting companionship. And when he found it, he would have thrown the entire world into darkness, if it meant keeping that love.(basically I'm bad at summaries and tagging but the story is good, I promise)
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things I should explain: this takes place about three years before the Fold/Unsea was created, so there is no Fold. The Darkling has already established the Little Palace, but testing children for Grisha powers is still not widely done, and Grisha aren't trusted by most people, either. The Darkling still goes by the Darkling, yes, but he's not quite the Darkling that he is in the trilogy. This is kind of the story of his descent, of what drove him to create the Fold.

The Darkling should have known that he would never get a happy ending. That he would never have the love he had seen others around him have with each other.

But before he was just the Darkling, he was also Aleksander Morozova. Alek. A lonely man who looked younger than he was, that still longed for company. He could have as many women or men in his bed as he wanted to, but he still didn’t have the kind of company he craved. That of a true partner, a partner of mind, body, and soul.

~~**~~

Alina Starkov was not the first Sun Summoner, either. Before her, even before the Fold, there was another. Solovey Konstantin, the Summoner that the stories forgot.

And when this summoner and the Darkling met, their worlds changed.


	2. Chapter One

Solovey Konstantin didn’t know what he was, but he knew that he was not a normal person. He had heard tales of people called Grisha, but nothing he had ever heard of was anything like what he could do. He knew that in Os Alta, there was some place where the Grisha could be trained, that had been established when his grandparents were young by some man known only as the Darkling.

In any case, he wasn’t a Grisha. Whatever he was, it wasn’t Grisha. No one liked the Grisha, either. Not in Aparesk. Aparesk was near the West coast of Ravka, perhaps two days from the coast, and they didn’t like Grisha. Or anyone who was different, for that matter. Solovey had always been a little different, so they didn’t like him. But this was home, so it didn’t matter whether or not they liked him. He belonged here, and he wouldn’t let them forget that.

“Solovey!” came a sharp exclamation from his father, and he looked up from his sketchbook, setting down the pencil that had been clutched between his fingers. 

“Yes father?” he asked, setting the sketchbook aside and tucking back a lock of blond hair, leaving a streak of dark graphite along his forehead.

“There are strangers in town; Josef is wanting your help down at the inn.”

He nodded, and headed to the door. “Of course.” he put on shoes and slipped out of the house, heading down the street to the lone, solitary inn in Aparesk. It was run by his father’s cousin, Josef, and Josef frequently requested Solovey’s help when there were guests, as Josef’s only son was gone to Os Kervo to apprentice on a ship, leaving Solovey to help. Visitors weren’t unheard of, but Aparesk wasn’t on any main trade routes, so visitors were not frequent.

When he arrived, Josef already looked stressed. “Solovey! Our visitors are…” the man looked around anxiously. “Grisha. They’re Grisha. I need you to take them their dinners, and some firewood for their hearths.”

He raised his eyebrows a little. They had never had Grisha in Aparesk before; at least not in his lifetime, so not in 16 years at least. “Of course.” he went into the kitchens,tied an apron around his waist, then put four plates of food on a platter, along with water glasses. “Shall I bring them some kvas, as well?” he questioned Josef.

“If they want. Offer it. Our best, of course, for Grisha.” Josef looked nervous, and Solovey didn’t blame him. So many tales of Grisha told of Grisha who had used their abilities to get their way, to terrify and force those without strange powers to do their bidding. So it was best to placate them, to keep them happy and content until they would leave again.

Solovey dipped his head in a nod and left, heading over to the rooms that the Grisha were in, knocking on the door.

A Grisha in a blue kefta answered the door, and arched an eyebrow at him. “Yes?” she asked.

“Dinner. Would you want Kvas, as well? Our best, for guests like you.” Solovey hefted the platter to illustrate his point, and the Grisha studied him for a long moment, then stepped aside to let him in. Solovey set the platter on the table, straightening up after a moment. He felt a prickle against his neck, and turned to see a handsome young man with dark hair and eyes the color of slate, looking at him from the chair in the corner. This man, this Grisha, wore a black kefta with silver embroidery, and he was looking straight at Solovey.

Solovey looked away again after a moment, eyes flickering to the other three Grisha in the room. This black clad Grisha could be no one else but the Darkling, the man who was in charge of the Grisha, who had established the school for the Grisha in Os Alta. What the Darkling was doing here, he couldn’t imagine.

“And who might you be?” dear gods the man’s voice was amazing, like dark silk and ice.

“Solovey, ah, Konstantin, moi soverennyi.” he said respectfully, giving a quick little bow as he said his name. “Josef is my father’s cousin.”

“I see.” the Darkling stood, coming over to him in a smooth, fluid stride. Solovey looked up at him uncertainly. “And were you ever tested for Grisha abilities, Solovey Konstantin?”

“Ah, no, I was not, moi soverennyi.” he said, fidgeting faintly with his apron, smoothing it out. It had no chest piece, tied simply at his waist over his brown trousers and a cream colored button-up shirt. Nowhere near so fancy as any of the Grishas’ keftas.

“And why not?”

“I was out working when the Grisha came to town for the testing.” he explained. The Grisha did not always come to test children, and many families hid their children from the strange folk, not wanting their children to be taken away to Os Alta, never to be seen again. “And so my testing was never done. But if I was Grisha, I would know, wouldn’t I?”

The Darkling studied him for a long moment, then nodded, turning away dismissively. “I see. You may go, then.” he waved a hand.

Solovey bowed, a little unnerved by this strange man and his words, and headed for the door. “I’ll be back with the Kvas.” he said, slipping out the door and down to the cellar, where he grabbed their best bottle of Kvas, bringing it back to the rooms for the Grisha. They didn’t acknowledge him beyond a nod, closing the door again after taking the bottle.

Solovey went back to the kitchen, looking at his uncle for a moment, then shaking his head and getting to work as Josef directed, doing his best to keep up with everything he needed to do.

~~**~~

It was two years later that Solovey found himself in Os Kervo, with only a pack and the clothes on his back, looking for his cousin. They had received a letter from Dmitri that he had gotten hurt and wanted to come home for a while, but couldn’t make it on his own. Solovey had grown a little taller since he was 16, but he was not broad shouldered like most boys from his village. He was slim and lithe, with curly blond hair and eyes the color of the sky at noon on a cloudless day, and a constellation of freckles sprayed across his nose and on his cheekbones.

All he had was the name of an inn, the Little Bear, and the name of the owner, one Moren Valz. He had never been to Os Kervo and, indeed, the port city was the largest he had ever been in. Like a fish out of water, he wandered the streets, unsure how to even begin finding Moren Valz and the Little Bear inn. Finally, he started asking people, following directions through winding streets, up and down and around corners, through alleyways that were more terrifying than they should have been, until he found himself standing in front of the ramshackle inn. It was near the docks, and the stench of salt and fish drifted through the air, making him want to breathe deeply and throw up at the same time, the stench was so strange and different than what he was used to.

He slipped inside, looking around until he located a big man with an apron, and approached him. “Are you Moren Valz?” he asked.

“Yes, and you are?” the man arched a dark, bushy eyebrow, busily polishing a mug with a cloth.

“Solovey Konstantin, I’m looking for my cousin, Viktor Konstantin? I was told he was staying here.” he replied.

“Mm, that one, yes. The crippled sailor. He’s holed up in room 6, down the hall and on the left. If you’re planning on staying overnight, I’ll be expecting payment from you.” the man said gruffly.

“Let me check on my cousin, and I’ll let you know about payment.” Solovey said, already heading down the hall, knocking on the door before opening it. He blinked when he spotted his cousin, sitting on the bed.

Viktor Konstantin had always been tall and broad-shouldered, towering a full head over most of the men in the village. His height had not diminished, but he now sat on the bed with his left sleeve empty, the sleeve hanging limp and loose from his body. He gave Solovey a weak grin, brown eyes misty with pain. “Good morrow, fair cousin.” he greeted.

“Good morrow, cousin.” Solovey returned the greeting, unable to tear his eyes from the missing arm. “Saint’s wounds, what happened to you?”

Another weak grin. “Fell from the mast, got my arm tangled in a rope. It cinched tight and,” he made a tearing sound. “I landed on the deck with my arm still in the rigging.”

“Lucky you survived.” Solovey breathed, setting down his pack. The room was dim, as the shutters were shut and the curtains drawn, and only a single candle burned at the bedside. As he came closer, it seemed that the candle flared slightly brighter, the better to light the room.

“Aye.” Viktor replied, shifting a little. “It’s been treated by a doctor, as best as they could, but, well.” he shrugged a shoulder. “Obviously I’ll never have two hands again, and a sailor with only one can’t tie knots, nor climb rigging, nor do any of the things a sailor is supposed to be doing.”

Solovey sat on the edge of the bed. “Saints.” he breathed again, shaking his head a little bit. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to come home and hope they let me stay, that’s what. Father could use my help, right?”

“Of course he could. He’ll be glad to have you back.” Solovey replied, knowing Josef, addicted to his Kvas and more worried about his next drink than his customers, would need the help if he was to stay in home and food. “Though you’ll need to do a lot with the inn.”

“Aye, but I don’t mind some hard work.” Viktor shifted a little, and then winced. “Are we, ah, startin’ our journey tonight?”

Solovey startled faintly. “Tonight? No, of course not. I only just arrived, I’m not turning right back around and heading home. I...thought maybe we’d wait a day or two, then get going back to Aparesk. If that’s alright?” he looked up at Viktor uncertainly.

Viktor nodded, leaning back against the headboard. “Sounds just fine to me, cousin. Have fun exploring the city, but don’t get lost. And don’t get in trouble, either.” Viktor ran an appraising eye over Solovey. “You aren’t very large, and there will be people who would use that against you.”

Solovey bristled. “I’m plenty tall, it isn’t my fault that I’m not as big as you are.”

Viktor laughed faintly. “Alright, alright. Still, though. Be careful not to get mixed up with anyone. You’re too pretty for your own good.”

Solovey narrowed his eyes a little, then shook his head. “I’m not pretty.” he groused, knowing that his features were a touch on the delicate side.

“I know. Just be careful, is all I ask, alright?” Viktor sighed a little, reaching over with his hand to pat Solovey’s shoulder. “Now go pay Moren, before he comes in to demand his payment.”

Solovey stood. “Alright. I’ll be in the room next to you, if I can be.” he grabbed his pack and slipped out of the room to go pay for the night, hoping that the room beside Viktor’s was not in use.

Sure enough, it wasn’t, and so Solovey dropped his stuff in there and then headed back to Viktor’s room. “Hey, I’m going to explore Os Kervo, unless you need something first? Or you could come with me, if you feel up to it.”

Viktor looked over at him, nodding faintly. “I’ll stay here, Solovey. Just...keep in mind what I said earlier, yeah?”

He nodded back. “Yeah. I will. See you later, Viktor.” with that, he left the inn and headed out into the streets to explore the biggest city he had ever been to.

Vendors called out wares from market stalls, and the sun cast light throughout the crowded streets. Solovey found himself smiling from ear to ear as he walked along, looking around at everything, running his fingers along fine fabrics and smelling spices and scents from foods all over the continents. Dishes from as far away as the Wandering Isles, Novyi Zem, Kerch, Shu Han, Fjerda. Any kind of food, of clothing, of item you could imagine, and someone in this city would have it for sale.

And Solovey was in the middle of it all.

“Hey, you don’t look like you’re from around here.” a voice said, and he turned to see a tall, rangy young man leaning against the corner of a building, looking right at him.

“Oh. No, I’m not. Is it that obvious?” Solovey asked with a quiet laugh.

“Yes, it’s pretty obvious.” the man said. “I’d guess you’re from some small town or village, yeah?”

“Yeah.” he rubbed his arm faintly. “It’s...this place is amazing.”

“Yeah, Os Kervo is nothing to sneeze at, that’s for sure.” the man pushed off the wall, coming over to him and studying him. “There’s something...different about you, though. More than most country bumpkins I see.”

Solovey wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended at the other man’s words. He also didn’t know what that meant. He looked around the street. There was so much light, even with the sun beginning to dip down to the horizon. He could hardly believe it. With effort, he returned his gaze to the young man. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You’re...bright, somehow, and it’s-” the man was interrupted by a carriage that came clattering down the street. Solovey turned to watch it go by, and his eyes widened a little when he realized it had Grisha patterning on it. The Darkling’s patterns and symbols.

“Saints.” he breathed. “What are the odds?”

“Odds of what?” the man asked amiably.

“I’ve met the Darkling before, and here he is again. It’s just strange to have run into him twice now. Or, seen him, I suppose.” he watched the carriage go down the street, and could have sworn he felt someone looking back at him. But that was preposterous, of course. There was no one paying any attention to him, just a nobody in the streets of Os Kervo. Even with how bright it still seemed to be, despite the sun going down.


	3. Chapter Two

Solovey talked with the tall young man for a while, eventually going on his way to keep looking around town. As the sun set, he started to head back towards the Little Bear, so that he could check on Viktor again. He entered the inn, and knocked on Viktor’s door.

“Viktor?” he asked as he stepped into the room.

The other man sat up a little. “Hey, Solovey. Have fun exploring the city?”

“Yeah. It’s...it’s amazing.” he said, shaking his head faintly. “I’d love to stay longer, but...I know you need to get home. Maybe I can come back on my own sometime.”

Viktor gave him a faint smile. “Yeah, maybe you can.”

“Do you need anything before I go to my room?” Solovey questioned.

“No, I think I’m alright. Go get some rest, we’ve gotta head home tomorrow.” Viktor said, laying down again.

“Alright. Goodnight, Viktor.” Solovey left the room, heading into his own and sitting down on the bed with a sigh. He wished they could spend more time here, but that didn’t seem to be in his future. Os Kervo might stink of fish and the sea, but he loved it. He had enjoyed exploring the busy city, so different from anything he had ever seen before.

~~**~~

The next morning, Solovey got breakfast for both himself and Viktor, bringing the food and coffee into Viktor’s room. “Eat, and then we’ll head home.”

Viktor took the food gratefully. “Thank you, cousin.” he said softly, taking a sip of the coffee. “How is everyone at home, Solovey?”

Solovey sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a bite of his food. “They’re...fine.” he said. “Everyone is still alive, at least, except for Old Nora. She died last winter.”

“What? I thought that old bat would live forever!” Viktor exclaimed. “She’s been around forever.”

He laughed a little. “Yeah, she’s gone now. Quite a shock to the rest of the village, especially Young Nora.”

“Wait, Young Nora’s back? I thought she was off in Os Alta for some...thing.” Viktor said, frowning.

“She’s back.” he confirmed. “Says Os Alta wasn’t what she thought it would be, and that there were too many Grisha around for her to be comfortable there.” Solovey shrugged faintly, taking a bite of food.

“Huh.” Viktor took a bite of food, looking thoughtful.

Solovey smirked faintly. “Not thinking of reigniting your old flame, are you?” he asked, looking over at Viktor.

Viktor laughed a little. “Mm, maybe so. If I am, it isn’t any of your business.”

“Of course, of course.” they passed the time by talking, as Solovey caught Viktor up with everything that had happened in the village while he was gone.

~~**~~

They were walking back to Aparesk, going slowly to accommodate Viktor’s injury, when they heard the sound of hoofbeats coming up behind them. They moved to the side of the road to give the riders room to pass, Solovey staying near Viktor. The sunlight was dimming, the sun having dipped down behind the trees and casting long shadows across the road.

The riders came up to them, and turned to them, pinning them against the woods. One man dismounted, a sword in his hand. “Give us all your goods, and you’ll live.” he growled.

Solovey’s eyes widened. He had heard of bandits on this road, but hadn’t thought they would bother two lone, walking travelers.

Viktor’s gaze flashed back and forth. “We don’t have anything.” he said. “Just our food. We’re walking back to our village.”

“Hand me your packs.” the man said, the sword flashing as he came closer, holding the tip close to Solovey’s throat. “ _Now_ , or I gut the younger one.”

Solovey went still, staring at the silvery length of the sword, glinting in the dim light. “S-sir, we don’t...we don’t have anything.” he said, licking his dry lips.

“Then perhaps we’ll take our payment from you.” the man sneered at Solovey, and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. He wasn’t sure what the man was implying, but didn’t want to find out.

“These two are worthless.” one of the other bandits gave Viktor a rough shove, and Viktor stumbled, falling onto the stump of his shoulder with a pained cry.

Solovey stiffened, moving to help Viktor but drawn back by the prick of the sword against his throat. “Let me help him.” he said, looking at the bandits. “Please, he’s hurt!”

The bandit moved forward, forcing Solovey back until his back was against the wall. “Kill the big one. We’ll keep this one as a slave, until we get bored.”

Solovey’s eyes went wide as two bandits approached Viktor, swords drawn and death in their eyes. “No!” he tried to lunge forward, and the sword at his throat drew blood, which slid down his throat. He winced, watching with horror as the two raised their swords. “No!” he shouted again, throwing his hands out as if that could save Viktor.

And something happened.

Golden light shot from his hands, bathing them all in a bright, brilliant glow. The bandits near Viktor dropped their swords and covered their eyes at the sudden flash, and Solovey squinted to be able to see. The bandit with his sword at Solovey’s throat drew back, blinking uncertainly as the light blinded him.

Solovey fell to his knees as this strange power rushed out from him, and then, as he drew in a breath, it vanished again, fading away and leaving him panting and uncertain.

The bandits scrambled to their horses, swearing and casting fearful glances at Solovey, and rode away as fast as the horses could carry them.

“Solovey?” Viktor’s voice, quiet and unsure, carried over to him. “What...what was that?”

“I-I...I don’t know.” Solovey stared down at his hands, examining them and wondering just what had happened.

“Are...are you a Grisha?” Viktor’s voice took on a strange tone. A tone of reverence, fear, and awe, all mixed into one.

“No! No, I-I’m not.” Solovey said, still staring at his hands as if they could explain to him what he had just done. As if there would be some physical mark that would explain it all.

“I...are you alright?”

Solovey touched his throat with a hand, wincing faintly. “It’s...the cut’s not deep. I’m fine.” he said softly. “Are you alright?” he moved over to Viktor, hoping his cousin wasn’t badly hurt.

“Yeah. I’m...I’m fine. It just hurt. Knocked the wind out of me.” Viktor pushed himself up with his one hand, standing a little unsteadily.

Solovey glanced up and down the road anxiously before returning his attention to Viktor. “I don’t know what’s going on.” he admitted. “Why I...did that. _How_ I did that, too. It’s...it’s so strange.” he looked down at his hands again, biting his lip a little bit.

“It is.” Viktor agreed, gazing at Solovey with a strange look in his eyes. “It’s very strange, cousin, that this should happen. I’ve traveled...all over the sea, and I’ve only ever seen Grisha that have powers beyond men. But I’ve never seen nor heard of one with powers like...like what you just did.”

“Yes. The...the only similar one I know of is...is the Darkling, but...but I’m nothing like him. Or his powers. That’s…” Solovey shook his head, still staring at his hands. “I-I don’t know what to do now, Viktor.” he looked up at his cousin.

“I...I do not wish to walk in the dark, but we cannot camp here or the bandits may return and kill us both. Or...kill me and take you to a fate worse than death.” a darkness flashed in Viktor’s gaze, then was gone. “We could go back to Os Kervo, but it is quite a walk.”

“The walk is longer to Aparesk. I had planned to camp out on the road, but…”

“It isn’t safe. I don’t know what to do, Solovey.” it was strange to hear his name from his cousin’s lips. Viktor called him “cousin” so often that hearing his name was not a normal thing, not from Viktor. “Not about that strange light you made, nor about where to go now.”

“Maybe we should head back towards Os Kervo a ways, then camp?” he suggested. “Closer to the city would mean a little less danger, I should think.”

Viktor nodded. “Yes, that...that sounds like a good plan.” so they made their way back towards Os Kervo, walking until Viktor broke the silence. “We have to stop, Solovey, it’s so dark that I can barely see.”

Solovey stopped, and nodded. “Right. You sit down, and I’ll get the tent set up.” Viktor nodded, sitting down in the grass as Solovey began the work of slinging up the tent. When he was done, he called Viktor over, and the other man went into the tent, lying down in one of the sleeping bags. Solovey did the same, and the two fell asleep within minutes.

~~**~~

When morning came, Solovey was the first to awaken, slipping from the tent and out into the early morning light. He stretched, looking around tiredly, fingers playing lightly through the sunbeams that filtered down around him, the golden light turning his hair into a brilliant halo, his blue eyes shining with the brilliance of the sun’s fire.

Viktor awoke perhaps ten minutes later, and came out of the tent. “Morning, cousin.” he greeted amiably, blinking sleep from his gaze.

“Good morning.” Solovey turned to him, lowering his arms. “I’ve got some food in my pack, if you’d like to eat. And then we’ve got to figure out where we’re going.” he sat down cross-legged and began to get out the food, too absorbed in his task to hear the hoofbeats that came down the road, from Os Kervo.

“Hello there, travelers!” the shout was what finally caught his attention, and Solovey looked up to see two Grisha and the Darkling astride horses more beautiful than any he had seen before.

“Hello there.” he said politely. “And what can my cousin and I do for you this morrow?”

“You can tell us if you saw something strange on the road last night. Anything at all that was out of the ordinary.” the Grisha replied. He seemed to be speaking for all three, the Darkling included. The Darkling was silent, merely gazing levelly at Viktor and Solovey from astride his dark horse.

Solovey looked at Viktor, who returned the look, and then he looked at the three Grisha again. “What do you mean by strange, exactly?” he questioned, the light playing through his hair and shining golden around him, skin warm from the touch of the sun.

“Someone doing or able to do something that they should not have. Like...like us.” the man gestured to himself and the other Grisha, then the Darkling.

“I’ve met you before.” the Darkling said after a moment, his gaze fixed on Solovey. “Where?”

“You came to stay in my uncle’s inn two years ago, in Aparesk, moi soverennyi.” Solovey replied, dipping his head in deference.

The Darkling’s grey eyes kept watching Solovey for a long moment. “And you didn’t see anything strange?”

Solovey hesitated, unsure how exactly to respond to that. “I…”

The Darkling’s eyes narrowed faintly. “Oh? Then you did see something, didn’t you.”

“Yes.” he finally breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from the Darkling’s. “I-I did.”

“Solovey.” Viktor said, and Solovey blinked, forcing himself to look at his cousin. “Are you really going to tell… _him_?” his cousin gave the Darkling a significant look, then looked at Solovey again.

“I…” he trailed off, looking at the Darkling again, then at Viktor. “I don’t know.”

The Darkling sighed faintly. “I will not harm either of you, if that is what you are worried about. I do not make a habit of harming those who have done no wrong.”

Solovey kept looking at his cousin, unsure. “I’m just...I was just in Os Kervo to get Viktor and bring him hope. That’s all. We weren’t here for trouble, or...or anything.”

The Darkling was quiet, waiting for Solovey to finish speaking.

“And...we met bandits on the road.” Solovey hesitated again for a long moment. He had lied about a few things already on this journey, did he really want to lie again? And to a man as powerful as the Darkling was? “And one of them...did something. That’s all. I-I don’t remember.” he looked away, hoping the Darkling would not hear the lie in his words, wouldn’t sense that Solovey was not being quite completely honest with him. Solovey didn’t know what the punishment for lying to the Darkling would be, but he doubted it was anything good.

The Darkling kept watching him for a few long moments, then nodded. “I see.” he didn’t sound as if he believed Solovey, but he also didn’t directly question him. “Well, then I shall have to find and deal with these bandits. Have a good trip, sirs.” and with that, the three Grisha were riding again, leaving Solovey and Viktor behind.


End file.
